


Her Sweet Kiss

by Lilith von Beilschmidt (LilithK)



Series: Lynnae Cousland [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Campfires, F/M, First Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/Lilith%20von%20Beilschmidt
Summary: Nathaniel is completely sure of his own feelings. He would do anything for that woman, who was her saviour, her superior, her guiding light and her would-have-been wife, had not the world they lived in shattered into pieces. He also knows her heart belongs to someone else, one whose presence still lingers in all of Lynnae's thoughts, so he knows she would never love him back...Which makes him all the more surprised when it's her who kisses him first.A super short and cute drabble about the first kiss they shared, because well why not.
Relationships: Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland & Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe & Warden, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Series: Lynnae Cousland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529885
Kudos: 9





	Her Sweet Kiss

* * *

It was more than enough for him.

The closeness, to her body, to her soul. The celestial sound that was her laughter. The little spark that gave light to the forest in her eyes. The feeling that, under his fingertips, she seemed to find comfort.

Tugged close together under the warm blanket, revelling in the idle conversation by the campfire, letting out soft giggles here and there. She had relied on him to release all her tension and that trust felt like a treasure he had been bestowed.

Just being worth of being by her side was more than enough for him.

So, when she leaned even closer, a smile still painted on her rosy lips, and pressed her mouth against his, he missed a beat or two. She kissed the softest and her fingers barely brushed against his cheek. He closed his eyes slowly and breathed in deep, searching for her free hand and intertwining his fingers in the spaces between hers. And then kissed her back with barely a fraction of her sweetness, but several times the zeal.

That first kiss they shared, short and gentle as it may have been, was all that Nathaniel needed to confirm that Lynnae had always been the woman of his life.


End file.
